Eyes Closed So Tight
by Umeko and Kokori.inc
Summary: After a break up with his gf he left Japan. After 5yrs he is back ,......in a park.....singing?! Better summary inside. and no the his gf is not kaho


U/N: Hey its Umeko! Well it been a while since I wrote a fanfic. And since today is eriol's b-day i decide to post a fic which has been in storage for months.   
  
Heres a summary of what to expect ^^ :  
  
Its been about 5 years since Eriol and his girlfriend seprated they didn't exactly break up. What happeneds is that he finds his girlfriend with another guy and he leaves to who knows where for 5 years. Now sorta getting over the fact that his girlfriend cheated on him and sort of thinking bout the past when he was dating her. He ends up returning to Japan after 5 years and goes to park in Tomoeda and starts singing and playing a guitar that would show his feelings to the world that he had kept to himself for years................. Hint: The girlfriend is Eriol's love in alot of fanfics ^_-. and its not Kaho. -_- ( I do like Kaho . But with Eriol no)  
Dicliamer: Standard disclaimer  
Eyes Closed So Tight  
  
Eriol's POV  
Things are so different now that we are apart. I didn't know things would end up so horribly.... I always thought we were meant to be. I guess I was wrong. But I wonder if you still love me. If you feel the same. Maybe we broke apart because we weren't meant to be or we weren't ready. Well, maybe fate will let us meet again , like when I'm in Tomoeda for a week , plus I still need to say good bye.  
* Flashback*  
  
" Good night ------------.." I closed my eyes and bent down to kiss you  
  
" Night Eriol" you returned the kiss and you also closed your eyes ,too  
  
We then parted ways........  
  
5 minutes later while I was driving home I saw you......................................................................  
  
kissing a guy in the park.................................................................  
  
* End of Flashback*  
The week in Tomoeda  
  
Wow. Here I am in the place where I last saw you. The place we had our first kiss. The place I took you on our first date. The place you betrayed me........  
  
People were walking minding their own business. I took out my guitar and started singing my new song about you.   
  
* The Song*  
Yeah...it's been so long(oh)  
I find myself still thinkin' about you.  
Do you ever think about me?(ever think about me)  
Check this out girl  
  
All those nights that we kissed   
All those nights that I miss   
Holding as you man for sure   
We were young but secure   
What we had was so pure   
Innocence ever since we spoke   
Why do we fall in love   
When love will only tear us apart   
Back when the world was ours  
Everything was so right(yeah)  
  
But we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight   
So young and feeling so right   
Never thought that we could do wrong   
Oh we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight   
So young and feeling so right   
I can't believe that those days are gone(Yeah,I miss you baby)  
  
So much pride as my girl   
Thought I showed you the world   
Memories,you and me,so real(so real)  
Gave my heart and my soul   
Made you sunshine from cold   
All those days,far away from here  
  
Why do we fall in love   
When love will only tear us apart   
Back when the world was ours  
Everything was so right(yeah)  
  
But we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight   
So young and feeling so right   
Never thought that we could do wrong   
Oh we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight   
So young and feeling so right   
I can't believe that those days are gone(Yeah,I miss you baby)  
I still think about you,hear me out...   
  
We danced so close, we held on tight(yeah)   
I never knew that love could feel so right   
We danced so slow, we danced all night(aah)  
Assuming that tomorrow would be bright   
We kissed goodnight, you walked on by   
The vision of your shadow caught my eye   
My life stood still, you went inside   
I never got the chance to say my last goodbye(say goodbye)   
  
*Someone walking into the park POV*  
' That voice.......the person I know who has that voice is........'  
  
*Back to Eriol's POV and song*  
  
But we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight   
So young and feeling so right   
Never thought that we could do wrong   
Oh we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight   
So young and feeling so right   
I can't believe that those days are gone(Yeah,I miss you baby)  
  
But we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight   
So young and feeling so right   
Never thought that we could do wrong   
Oh we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight   
So young and feeling so right   
I can't believe that those days are gone(Yeah,I miss you baby)  
  
I still can't believe it(no no)  
After all this time(all this time)   
I'm still missing you  
Damn, some things 'll never change...  
  
*End Of Song*  
  
I finished my song. I heard footsteps come near..... Then a voice........................  
  
" Is that you Eriol-kun?"  
  
I closed my eyes not believeing the voice. I looked up and there was the person I have been thinking and dreaming about for 5 years.  
" Well , its nice to see you..................................... Tomoyo-chan"  
U/N: Well there you go. I finished it on the day of the Superbowl and I saved it till Eriol's b-day to post it. Well I hoped you liked it. Now just review and I'll be fine. And tell me if I should add one or more chapters or just keep it the way it is ( if there are spelling errors sorry) . Ja ne 


End file.
